syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Fist Full of Rubles
Lian Xing: "The Konigsberg casino is run by Viktor Yavlinsky." Gabe Logan: "Russian Mafia." Lian Xing: "MI6 has been monitoring them for months." Gabe Logan: "I've seen him before... Red Section." Lian Xing: "The one on the right is code-named Touchstone. So far as we can tell, he's head of Red Section security, an elite branch within the org. We think the man on the right might be the leader." '' '''Gabe Logan': "What's their connection with Yavlinsky?" Lian Xing: "We don't know. An MI6 mole has planted several of these throughout the casino. They're short on intel to launch their own op, but they're willing to let us do it, if we want to take the risk." Gabe Logan: "We can't wait. Tell 'em we'll do it." Walkthrough Stealth style You start this mission against a column. I STRONGLY suggest that you maintain stealth during this, or at least for as long as possible. Don't worry, though: I will explain how to proceed if you get spotted later in this guide, or if you elect to go off guns blazing. Two guards are patrolling the courtyard while a searchlight sweeps the area. Take a few minutes to observe the path taken by each enemy. While the one on the right turns his back to you, move up two columns and hide to the right of it. Now wait for the same guard to move up to what is now your left and take him down using a silent weapon when he stops. The other enemy is then quite easy to take care of. Don't forget to shoot the spotlight. To the right of the main entrance is a ladder. Climb it and walk up to the opposite end of the balcony. Press Triangle to connect Lian to the surveillance system. This is not an objective and is completely optional, but this way Lian will be able to tip you off the presence of enemies. Climb down on the ground, turn around and go to the opposite corner of the courtyard (i.e. right to where the searchlight was). There is another ladder there. Climb it and reach the other end of the balcony. Climb on the vine up to the cornice above. Move to the right and grab the ledge above. Keep moving to the right, past the corner, until you reach Yavlinski's balcony. Enter his room and get the digital print on the bottle near the window. (Note the Desert Sniper pistol under the bed's right pillow... You can take it if you wish, but keep in mind that it is not a silent weapon which will not be very useful providing you try to keep it stealthy as I suggested earlier. It will, however, be of more value if you decide to compromise stealth in this section, and in the second mission of this episode) Come closer to the bedroom door, but stay inside the room. Two guards are patrolling the corridor. The first one will stop right in front of you whereas the second is further to your right. When the one near you turns around, get behind him without following him past the two statues: there's a laser mine between them. Take out your MB-150 and prepare your gas darts. You need to take out the two enemies when they get near each other. Use your infrared goggles to see them better. When the first guard stops at the other end of the corridor, shoot a gas dart on the floor, a little bit to his right. When the second guard stops near his friend, detonate the dart which should kill them both. Then switch to your EDSU goggles and disarm the corridor's mines. When it is done, open the second door on your left and go into the room. (There's a Shot Defender near the desk if you wish to use that weapon) Go out through the window and onto the balcony. Turn left and silently eliminate the guard, who has his back turned to you. Further ahead is the chief of security fucking with a prostitute - no pun intended. Welcome him to your combat knife. Enter in the room on the left and collect the security keycard that is on the desk. Exit back in the corridor and walk up to the end of it. Open both the successive doors and you will get in a large hall. There are three enemies in this area, one on the second floor (on which you are) and two on the lower floor. The one on your level should be in the back. Use your infrared goggles and sneak up to him. Eliminate him when you see an opening. Still using your IR goggles, locate the two remaining guards. Climb down the main stairs while making sure you are not seen. From the lower part of the stairs, you should be able to get a shot at both guards, as they stop one at the time. When the way is safe, climb down the remaining steps and go left to the security door. Use your keycard to open it. Rambo style The other way to beat this operation is by being spotted either right from the beginning or at some point during the mission. If you blow stealth at the start, there are a lot of enemies coming from almost everywhere in the courtyard. Destroy the spotlight when you can, otherwise you will be an easier target. Enter the casino by the main door and turn right. Turn on your EDSU goggles and locate the laser mine near the statue. Four enemies will attack you in the meantime. Eliminate them and destroy or disarm the mine. You will then get to a metal detector which you can simply ignore since the place is already on alert anyway. Still you can use your EDSU goggles to locate the switch in the wall and shoot it to deactive the detector. When you get the the hall, a great number of enemies will attack you. Eliminate him and climb to the first floor. Go get the print from Yavlinski's room and the security keycard using the path described above. You will come across a few additional enemies in the corridor near the bedrooms as well as when you get back to the hall. Trivia * The name of this mission refers to a fist filled with Russian rubles. * This mission, along with Goodnight Sweetheart, Finding Freeman and Birds of a Feather, are the only Dark Mirror missions that can totally be completed with stealth. * This mission has two distinct endings according to whether or not the player employed stealth. In the first sequence, Gabe finds two thugs who shoot and kill a prostitute; he then retaliates, taking them down, if the player elected to ignore stealth. In the second, the aforementioned woman escapes unharmed should the player use stealth. * There is a shortcut into Yavlinsky's room right from the courtyard where Gabe begins. It is accessible via a ladder to the left of the player, which leads to a balcony. From there, one can climb up a fence and shimmy along a pipe to a second balcony which leads into the suite. * The ladder directly opposite the player at the starting point will lead to a junction box, which can help in the form of Lian warning Gabe of enemy encounters. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions